Musketeer Prompts
by f1gymnast
Summary: A random collection of generally unrelated ideas that I have written for certain prompts. Mostly one-shots. Rated T to be safe with likely more violence later on.
1. Fly on the Wall

**The fics in this file are one-shots that aren't really related to anything else although some may be adapted slightly in some of my future fics if I find that they would work well.**

 **These fics all had certain prompts, usually just a word or a few words for ideas.**

 **This one is 'Fly on the Wall'.**

* * *

'I love Aramis. Aramis is fun. He plays with us and teaches us. I miss my parents but Aramis is Papa to us all. He's sweet and kind but when he's annoyed, mostly at Luc, he can be a bit scary. Much like a Papa.

We're lucky to have him at the monastery he tells us stories. Stories with fighting and says he's a musketeer! He has friends called Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan. Athos is the best swordsman, D'Artagnan is young and learning and Porthos is big and strong! When we play I'm always Porthos. Luc is always D'Artagnan.

The stories are so good but they can't be real as Aramis is a monk. He's says he is not yet a monk but he lives at a monastery?

Aramis tells us that the musketeers are in the valley. I wonder whether there are real men named Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan. We go to watch, as Luc is the oldest we just follow him. Luc and Aramis argue a lot and Aramis finds us playing at musketeers near the cliff edge.

He's angry as we have lessons and tells us that war is not a game. He's mostly angry with Luc though, like always. We go back to the monastery and hear noises coming from the road. A man is holding a gun at Luc!

We want to panic but Aramis is calm so we are too. He goes and speaks to the man and it takes ages but Luc and Aramis come back. Luc and Aramis are fighting again!

In our room Aramis comes in and tells us to be very quiet and put on our warmest clothes. He rips his clothes? Luc is worried and so is Aramis but Aramis is calm so we are. He says we are playing hide and go seek but we know that something has happened. I tell him I don't have my shoes but he says he has them. He picks me up and we all move quietly. I trust Aramis. He's good.

Luc's gone! Aramis takes us to the cellar without Luc and men come in. We are hiding and Aramis puts a finger to his lips to keep us quiet.

He goes to look for danger and we hide. There is noise! Aramis is running. Still I keep quiet as Aramis told me. Men in armour have come. But that's Luc?

I'm still hiding as well as the others but one of the men hugs Aramis. I thought only we could hug him? Then another one. Aramis calls the big man Porthos. I know that name. I'm always Porthos when we play.

I'm confused. Aramis told us stories and these men have the same names? Porthos is big and scary and I don't dare talk to him. I call Aramis over so I can whisper in his ear.

Porthos is scary and I hit him and run. I hear Aramis laugh. He comes over and tells me that Porthos isn't really that scary and I should trust him. Aramis trust them so I do too.

We climb out of the cellar and D'Artagnan sends us to Luc who is being really brave for us. We're all there and Aramis comes. I feel safe again. He leads us up the mountain but the other men stay behind. I see sadness in Aramis. I don't like sad Aramis.

The bad men are coming! Aramis tells us to hide so we do. I can see Aramis fighting. He's fighting. Someone grabs me and I shout for Aramis. Luc helps as Aramis fights. The bad man has Luc! The bad man stabs Luc and Aramis shoots the bad man! Aramis is so worried but Luc is ok because of that silly vest he wears. Aramis finds us and gives us all a hug. I'm crying but he doesn't care that his shirt is wet he just tells me that I'm safe.

We keep going but Aramis has stopped and is talking to Luc. Aramis has gone! Why? Why did he leave? Luc tells us that Aramis has to help his friends but he will come back.

Aramis finds us and tells us the monastery is safe but he seems different. I say goodbye to Porthos who isn't that scary at all and give him a hug. He's more like a big teddy bear.

Wait. Aramis is leaving! He says to us that he has to go back with his friends but that he loves us very much. He has enjoyed teaching us but he is a musketeer not a monk. I cry but he holds me tight and tells me that he loves me. That he will not forget me. I ask him if the stories were true and he says 'Yes.' I will always have his stories.

He seems happy as I watch him leave. He waves back to us and the other men smile. I hope I see my 'Papa' again someday.'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure you guessed this was from Marie's point-of-view. I've tried to make it sound from a child's point of view but I'm not entirely sure I succeeded. I hope it was enjoyable anyway. :)**


	2. Spy

**This one was my attempt at a Modern AU. D'Artagnan takes centre stage here.**

 **The prompt for this one was 'Spy'.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

D'Artagnan walked into the grey and inconspicuous building with a sense of apprehension. It didn't look like a spy headquarters but then again it was hardly going to stand out. He'd been involved in a series of underground dealings and had turned spy for the police. Thankfully, the criminals were now dead or locked up and with only Constance to protect he was out of danger. He had been sent a note by a Captain Tréville to meet in this building on the 10th floor with a view to a job.

He found the lift wasn't working and that there were no stairs. He looked around again and found a workman's cupboard and a large bin inside another door before spotting a door of the exact same colour of the walls. He had noticed the door knob was also the same colour as the walls and most people would walk right past it. He had already. He found the door unlocked and the entrance to the stairwell.

Slowly he climbed the stairs and felt his heart hammering with the exercise. The stairs were steep and although he would have considered himself fit, this was still a challenge as he reached the 10th floor.

He opened the door to find a dark, narrow corridor with automatic, dim lights that switched on as he walked down. He felt rather claustrophobic but swallowed down his anxiety. He had a feeling he was being watched. He knocked on the door at the end of the hallway and heard, 'Come in,' and he pushed the door open.

The contrast was blinding as the room was white and in complete contrast to the dark hallway. A blonde haired woman sat at the brown desk and was the only other occupant of this small room.

'Name,' she asked tersely.

'D'Artagnan,' he replied automatically, thankful that he at least remembered his name.

'He's waiting for you,' she indicated the lift. 'Floor 15,' she looked back to her computer without a smile.

'Thank you,' D'Artagnan said as he stood in the lift. The lift numbers were in Roman numerals and not in order. He quickly found XV and pressed it. His fear had risen a notch.

The lift 'pinged' and there was another door ahead of him marked 'Tréville' so he knew he was at the right place. He knocked and heard a deep voice reply, 'Enter,' and D'Artagnan walked into the office.

It had a mahogany desk with cupboards of pine, a meeting table and a couple of doors which D'Artagnan wasn't sure he wanted to know where they went.

'D'Artagnan,' Tréville smiled from behind his desk and offered his hand. D'Artagnan shook it before sitting as Tréville had indicated.

'I believe we have you to thank for taking down that underground cell which dealt in drugs and weapons,' Tréville gave a small smile.

'I did what I could,' D'Artagnan said modestly.

'Well, you're here because I think you would make a good spy,' Tréville got to the point. 'You will, of course, need assessment before you can actually take the job, providing you want it.'

'I believe I do,' D'Artagnan said quietly.

'Right, your first task is to find a link between these men,' he handed over a file which so far contained three names. 'Roger Smith (Business Owner), David Jones (Martial Arts Expert) and Samuel Taylor (Paramedic).'

'You are tasked with connecting these three men,' Tréville continued. 'You will have to find the right names but beware Smith, Jones and Taylor are the most common surnames in the UK. Identify the correct men and then link them. You have a week exactly and although today is Friday, I do expect you to work weekends. You will have the benefit of our low grade intelligence resources, we can't give you higher as you're a recruit, and I want to know what links them. Any questions?'

'No,' D'Artagnan answered looking flummoxed. How was he supposed to link these men when he only had their names and jobs?

'D'Artagnan,' Tréville had noticed the younger man's confusion. 'You found the door which was a good start. Keep calm and think it through.'

Tréville led D'Artagnan to an open office area where a lot of other agents were working. The all nodded or gave a small smile to their new recruit but instantly resumed work.

'They may give you some help,' Tréville said, 'but remember that they went through this too.'

D'Artagnan was left in front of a computer wondering what to do next. He was given his security pass and told the easier way into the office. He was also told that hours were not defined but he should use as much time as possible for his task.

After a few days he had managed to narrow down his names and had found the men he thought he needed to connect. He had visibly seen them as well but hoped he hadn't been noticed.

Roger Smith was about 6 foot and was immaculately presented and always in suit. He had piercing blue eyes. He lived outside of London and owned a security business.

Samuel Taylor was indeed a paramedic and was also 6 foot. Very much looked like a ladies man as the couple of times D'Artagnan had seen him he had been chatting up women.

David Jones was taller than the other two and was darker skinned. He also had a rather menacing gash over his left eye. A man D'Artagnan didn't want to annoy.

D'Artagnan was running out of time to find the link. As far as he could see the men all worked in London but that was it. There was no link. They didn't know each other. He sat drinking his coffee in a cafe realising that his deadline was tomorrow and he would have nothing. Some spy he made.

A couple were looking 'lovey-dovey' in the corner of the cafe and D'Artagnan realised he had hardly seen Constance. He sighed resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't made for this. A male friend joined the couple and he heard the woman say, 'If we had never gotten the same bus we would never have found each other!'

Suddenly, D'Artagnan had an epiphany. Transport. He raced back to spy building and started a search on his computer. He checked the bus routes but he doubted that Roger Smith ever took the bus. He found all three men had rail and tube passes. He planned their routes and searched through CCTV at the train stations. Eventually, late that night he found what he was looking for. All three men used the same Tube every day. He also noticed that they sat in the same compartment. This was how they knew each other!

The day of his deadline D'Artagnan found himself in the same tube compartment as Roger Smith. Soon they were joined by Samuel Taylor and finally David Jones. D'Artagnan took discrete pictures of the three men together who chatted happily with no suspicion.

D'Artagnan collected his data and eventually knocked on Tréville's office door just before 5pm on the evening of his deadline.

Tréville looked over the evidence and made no expression of his feelings, except the occasional nod or 'Hmm.'

'Well, D'Artagnan,' Tréville came around his desk and leant against it facing D'Artagnan who was sat in the chair. 'It took you a while to find the men after being given their names and occupations. That will certainly need to be speeded up. You did at least find a connection between the men and you used resources available. You should have been more careful in sitting in the same carriage as they could have become suspicious of you. You need a lot of fine tuning and a lot of work.'

D'Artagnan hung his head. It wasn't good enough. Tréville smirked at the young man's response.

'He good enough for you?' Tréville raised his voice but clearly wasn't talking to D'Artagnan. One of the doors opened and in walked Roger Smith, David Jones and Samuel Taylor smirking at the clearly confused D'Artagnan.

'He got us right!' David Jones smiled.

'He got the link,' smirked Samuel Taylor.

'Only one to do so,' Roger Smith said with a wry smile. 'Athos,' he held his hand out to a bewildered D'Artagnan who stood to shake it.

'Porthos,' David Jones said as he too held out his hand.

'Aramis,' Samuel Taylor decided to hug D'Artagnan instead.

'Your new colleagues,' Tréville smiled. 'Assuming you still want the job,' he said with a wry smile.

'Really?' D'Artagnan still looked shocked.

'Look at him, he's so sweet,' Porthos flashed a big grin.

'He's all yours gentlemen,' Tréville dismissed them as Aramis wrapped an arm around D'Artagnan's shoulder.

'I'll teach you to shoot, Athos will teach you swordplay and Porthos with teach you how to fight properly without a weapon,' Aramis said.

'Needs bulking up,' Porthos quipped.

'D'Artagnan are you ready for this?' Athos turned and fixed the younger man with his iciest stare.

'Yes,' D'Artagnan nodded.

'You belong to us now,' Athos shared a look with Porthos and Aramis who smirked back. 'Welcome to the Musketeers.'

* * *

 **A/N: Sort of, an alternate way of D'Artagnan becoming a musketeer! I hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Substitution

**The prompt for this one was 'Substitution'.**

 **This one is rather different for me as it is in first person and I normally write in third person. I also think I've slipped up on tenses occasionally. This is from the point of view of a 21st century person who ends up in 17th century France.**

 **Very AU after the first part of Season 2 Ep4.**

 **I hope you enjoy it though. :)**

* * *

I went to sleep that night with things on mind. Sleeping had always been a problem, to be honest, but some nights were worse than others. That night was a particularly bad night.

I woke to the sun streaming through the window onto my face. Wait a minute, the window is on the other side of my room? I gingerly opened my eyes and too my shock the bed I was lying in was not my own. I blinked rapidly, as if that's going to help, but the room did not change. The room was grand and the bed was covered in blankets and not a duvet. There was a fireplace, what looked like an old fashioned bath and a chamber pot!

'Good morning, my Lady,' a woman entered and started fussing with clothes she had brought with her. I was suddenly aware that the clothes were a very long dress and a corset! I had always worn trousers and I own a handful of dresses!

'Where am I?' I asked. She looked back with a confused expression.

'The mistress's chambers,' she answered. 'His Majesty wishes to see you for breakfast,' she smiled and disappeared leaving me looking stunned.

She returned with some water which she placed by the fire to heat and encouraged me out of bed. Before I knew it I'd been stripped from my shift, I normally sleep in pyjamas, and she started washing me with no shame.

Was I really the King's mistress? Well I was bound to be popular with Queen, not.

Finally fully dressed, and unable to breath, I found the King sat at the breakfast table and he smiled when I joined him.

'You look ravishing today my dear,' he smiled a beautiful smile but I already got the sense that he was very self-absorbed. Well he is a King.

He kept me with him throughout the day with my only moments away when I needed the chamber pot. I got the feeling that I'm not well liked from the stares of the courtiers. I have learnt that my name is Milady de Winter and that I saved the King's life and now I am his official mistress!

I also learn that a woman is speaking against the Spanish and there are riots on the streets of Paris. The King's right-hand man does not like me. He is the Comte de Rochefort and he watches me closely.

Musketeers arrived and one in particular was glaring daggers at me. I later learnt that his name was Athos and his dislike of me was only rivalled by Rochefort's.

I haven't yet seen the Queen. I'm thankful for that but Louis did introduce me to his son. The little baby was rather cute. Currently, I'm trying to avoid spending the night with the King as I have found he is rather petulant and selfish.

I made my excuses about not feeling well and I can see he's disappointed but I felt I'd had a miraculous escape. It was then that I ran into the moody musketeer. His eyes are captivating and his broodiness does not distract from his attractiveness. In fact it makes him MORE attractive.

'What is your problem?' I asked testily.

'What is MY problem?' he asked looking incredulous. 'How about my criminal wife is now the King's mistress?'

I stood there shocked. I'm his wife!

'I don't know what game you're playing but it will not end well,' he stated and fixed me with his piercing blue eyes before turning on his heel and leaving me alone in the corridor.

I returned to my room still a little shaken and hoped that when I woke the world will be right again.

* * *

I woke to find myself still in the glorious room in the Louvre. I had no idea how to reverse this event and no idea how I would survive here.

I moved to the windows and felt the sun on my face. The view of the gardens was amazing but then I spotted him. Rochefort. His look tells me all I need to know and I soon arrived in the gardens to meet him. He showed me the list of my, well Milady's, transgressions. Athos had indicated that I was a criminal but it looked like I was also an assassin for hire. Me an assassin!

He makes it clear that he will reveal this list to the King if I do not kill the Spanish Ambassador, Perales. I've never met the man but I know if I don't kill him, I am dead. Rochefort tells me the plan to fool the musketeers, he hates them as much as he hates me, and I readied myself.

I saw the group travelling to the imaginary coach and knew I had to strike. I had the poisoned blade to cut Perales but I couldn't do it. They realised it was a trap and headed back to the garrison. What am I going to tell Rochefort? I've just signed my own death warrant.

I waited in my room at the palace, waiting for him to come. I heard a noise outside and I went to investigate. No-one. I moved through the palace quietly and noticed the Red Guards were gone. The Red Guards were under the command of Rochefort. What was he up to?

I heard shouting coming from the Queen's chambers. I watched as Rochefort attacked the Queen while muttering something about being utterly in love. I dragged him away from the Queen who was trapped on the floor and punched him hard in the face. Constance appeared and pulled the Queen to her feet as Rochefort retaliated and punched me in the stomach. The blow was somewhat shielded by my corset but the blow still winded me and I dropped to the ground.

The Queen and Constance had gone and Rochefort followed as I spluttered, trying to breath. I managed to stand and I could hear shouting coming from the Dauphin's room. The Queen was stood shielding the cradle that contained her son as Constance stood defiantly by her side.

Rochefort was completely focused on them.

'If I can't have you then no-one can. I will take your precious son as well,' he growled but the Queen stood defiant.

'You are mad Rochefort,' she said with a slight tremor.

'Yes,' he smiled wickedly and took his pistol and shot Constance who fell to the floor.

'Constance!' the Queen shouted but she did not move from her position.

'You're next,' he stated to the Queen.

I saw my moment and the dagger at his back. I moved quickly while his focus was on the Queen. I unsheathed the dagger and stabbed him in the neck. He turned to look at me with shocked eyes. I pulled the dagger out and thrust it into his chest. He collapsed to the ground with rasping breaths while I sank to my knees in shock, looking at my blood-stained hands and dress.

I didn't know how much time passed but my next conscious thought was seeing the musketeers arrive. The Queen was putting pressure on Constance's wound while I knelt shaking violently. A musketeer named Aramis started to check Constance who was groaning in pain.

'Hit one of the bones in the corset,' he said. 'I need to look, but it could have been worse.'

'Just do it,' Constance said with no embarrassment. I could hear the baby crying as the Queen tried to soothe him.

Gentle arms came around my shoulders and lifted me to my feet. I saw my husband Athos watching me closely. His gaze was of concern rather than the contempt I saw before.

'What happened?' the King's voice jolted me from my shock as I could clearly see the room now. 'You killed him! Arrest her!' he shouted but I was numb.

'She saved me Louis,' the Queen's voice registered in my brain. 'Me and our son. Without her we would not be here.' she said defiantly. 'Thank you,' she said to me and took my blood stained hands in one of her own. I gave a small smile.

'I will escort her to her chambers,' Athos asked, or rather stated and he led me away. He knew the way as I was of no help. He said something to the servants but I didn't know what.

The bath was suddenly full of warm water and the maids disappeared. He started unlacing my corset and I gave him a quizzical look.

'I don't remember you being shy,' he stated with a warmth I hadn't heard before. He undressed me lovingly and silently. I let him do it. Soon I was in the tub and I started to feel much warmer. I started to relax.

'Better,' he asked as he crouched beside the tub. He had removed his leather doublet and his shirt was untied. I touched the laces and as his bare skin. He let me do it.

'You are supposed to tie those you know,' I said teasingly. He moved to tie them but I stopped him with my hand.

'It was an observation, not a suggestion,' I said quietly. Before I knew it I was kissing him, deeply, passionately and now I know why Milady was married to him.

Too soon he left because I was the King's mistress. Milady had made some weird choices.

Dinner with the King and Queen was a rather nice affair. Both were deeply grateful to me for ridding them of the traitorous Rochefort. Apparently, he had been a Spanish spy all along. I declared I needed rest and returned to my room. Life here was dangerous that was for sure.

I woke the next morning suddenly aware that the light streaming through the window was back to where it should have been. I opened my eyes to reveal my own bedroom. What a ridiculous dream!

Wait. I've lost two days and have 120 notifications on Facebook!

* * *

 **A/N: As I said at the beginning this was a bit of a branch out for me but I hope it was enjoyable enough to read. :)**


	4. Dreams

**This one is rather short but sweet. I may also use a variance of this in one of my fics. This is just Annamis.**

 **The prompt for this one was 'Dreams'.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Anne was lying next to Aramis in his bed. It was much easier to be together now that he was Minister. She was drawing circles on his chest when a thought occurred to her.

'Aramis?' she asked to get his attention.

'Yes?' he answered looking at her.

'Do you love me?' she asked quietly. She had never really asked aloud as they had always shown their love with glances and small touches. 'Aramis?' she pressed when he didn't answer. If anything, he looked guilty.

'The truth is, I slept with you to see if I could,' he said harshly. 'I can have any woman I want and I wanted to test it.'

Anne was horrified as she moved away from him. It wasn't true.

'What?' Aramis asked with a confused expression. 'You didn't think I loved you, did you?'

Anne jolted awake to a dark room with the embers of the fire dying in the hearth. She turned and saw a groggy Aramis looking back at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Anne moved out of bed and stood by the dying fire. 'Anne?' Aramis asked again but concern laced his voice. Anne just stood staring at the embers.

Aramis moved out of bed and gently wrapped his arms around her so her back was pressing against his chest. 'Bad dream?' he asked.

'Yes,' she huffed feeling more embarrassed by the moment.

'What was it about?' he asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

'Nothing,' she dismissed quietly. She felt him smile just before he kissed her neck.

''It wasn't nothing if you're this upset,' he said quietly. 'Tell me,' he prodded.

Anne turned in his arms to face him. 'It was about you,' she said quietly not meeting his eyes.

'Me?' he looked surprised.

'You...you told me you...you said you didn't love me and just slept with me because you could,' she said looking embarrassed and guilty.

She expected him to be angry but he just smiled and drew her into his arms. 'You're not angry?' Anne asked looking surprised.

'No,' he smiled. 'Our fears often come out in our dreams. I love you Anne. That doesn't change because you had a dream.' He gently guided her back to bed where she lay on his chest as she had in her dream.

'Have you ever had a dream like that?' she asked and knew the answer immediately as she felt him tense. 'Aramis?'

'When I took the position as Minister I had a nightmare...' he looked slightly uncomfortable.

'What happened?' she asked lightly.

'You told me it wouldn't work because a Minister had to be perfect and I wasn't,' he pointed to the scar that now adorned his left cheek. 'You said it was ugly and that I had no place here.'

Anne smiled warmly. Aramis was perfect even if he was insecure about his scar. She moved closer to him and gently kissed the scar on his cheek.

'How could I ever think that scar ugly when it saved me?' she asked as she gently kissed it again.

'Our insecurities come out in our dreams,' he smiled as their lips pressed together.

'We need to get to sleep,' she said finally. You know who gets up early.'

'Yes,' Aramis agreed. 'Our son does indeed rise early.'

Anne smiled broadly as she settled on his chest for it was the first time Aramis had said 'our son'.

* * *

 **A/N: We all have insecurities and I'm sure Anne must have the same. She finally has the man she loves but a part of her surely cannot believe it is true. Short but hopefully enjoyable. :)**


	5. Body Swap

**This one was written with the prompt 'Body Swap'. I always liked the friendship between Anne and Constance but what if they knew each other before, or at least knew something about each other's life?**

 **Set between Series 1 and 2. The Queen is heavily pregnant and D'Artagnan is still struggling to understand Constance's decision.**

 **Also my attempt at some humour. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Queen Anne was lying in bed trying to get comfortable. She loved being pregnant except for when she was trying to sleep. Her child just didn't want to sleep when she did and she was conscious of him moving around. (She believed it was a boy.)

Somehow she finally drifted off to sleep. When she woke she realised someone was moving about her room and then they left through the door which was in the wrong place. She moved her hands to her stomach to find that it was completely flat.

'Argghhh!' she yelled as she wondered how her child had disappeared so suddenly.

'Constance,' Jacques called as he appeared in the doorway. 'Are you alright?' he asked but he looked somewhat stressed.

'I...um...I,' Anne stammered. Why had he just called her Constance?

'I have to go,' he sounded exasperated. 'It takes a day to reach the merchant so I have to go now. Will you be alright?'

'Yes,' Anne stammered as she got out of bed. Those were definitely not her feet.

'Alright,' he said again. 'I've managed to change the appointments of my clients so nobody should bother you.'

Anne did her best to give a weak smile as he turned and left. What on earth was going on? She tried to breathe slowly. She was in a strange room and there was a strange man who she thought must be her husband! Her name was apparently Constance and for a moment that name rang a bell but she couldn't think where she'd heard it.

She gradually moved in front of the mirror to reveal a very different woman. Anne gulped as she wondered whether this woman, Constance, was now in her body.

* * *

Constance woke feeling very groggy. The room was lighter than her bedroom and suddenly a weird woman was stood over her.

'Good morning, Your Majesty,' the woman smiled and Constance jolted but couldn't sit up easily due to the swell of her stomach.

'What!?' Constance shouted looking and the bulge underneath the sheets. She was pregnant! But that was impossible! 'Who are you?' Constance said as she looked around distractedly.

'I'm Lady Sarah, Your Majesty,' Lady Sarah looked confused. 'Shall I call for the doctor?'

Constance looked around and couldn't understand what was going on. Apparently she was the Queen and she was pregnant! This was just a very intense dream.

'No, sorry,' Constance tried. 'I think I didn't sleep very well.'

'The doctor says you need rest,' Lady Sarah said soothingly. 'We'll fetch your breakfast for you and you may feel better,' she said leaving Constance sat up in bed. Constance seriously doubted that.

* * *

Anne had managed to find out that her name was Constance Bonacieux and the name was one she certainly knew but she couldn't place it. She struggled getting herself into Constance's dresses as she was always dressed by her ladies. It was skill that she would make sure she learnt if this ever ended. Whatever **this** was.

She found money and realised that she needed to shop as the cupboards were bare. This was something that was nerve-wracking but she knew she had to do it. From what she could remember her 'husband' seemed to indicate he wouldn't back for at least a day.

She locked the house as she left, proud of herself for remembering that, and suddenly Paris seemed very different to being in a carriage. She took a deep breath and started to wander around. She didn't know exactly where the market was but she was sure she would find it.

She eventually found the main market and was astonished at how busy and noisy it was. There were so many people who didn't look at her at all. She studied the methods of buying and found that most people haggled for their goods which meant she would have to do the same. After all, it wasn't her money that she was buying goods with.

It took some time but she soon found a rhythm. She tried mainly to buy things that wouldn't require cooking and she got a decent price for some bread and cheese. What struck her the most was how much things cost and how you have to think about affording it. There was no problem at the palace.

She continued to move through the market and then spotted the men she had hoped to see. See them when they weren't in the presence of the Queen.

'Madame Bonacieux,' Athos was the first to speak and lifted his hat slightly as the others did too. Anne got the impression that Constance was a friend of theirs. Only D'Artagnan seemed stand-offish.

'Gentlemen,' she answered hoping to find a lead of what to say soon.

'How are you?' Aramis asked with a smile.

'Well,' Anne replied as she stared at him.

'Jacques not about?' Porthos asked.

'No, he's...um...seeing a new merchant,' she tried to remember what she had been told. From the house she deemed he was a tailor. D'Artagnan still looked upset.

'We're just going to be over there,' Aramis pointed and gave a look to Athos and Porthos and the three of them moved away.

'So...how are you?' D'Artagnan said refusing to make eye-contact.

'Well enough,' Anne replied. Anne had a feeling there was much more to this as she remembered now that D'Artagnan had recommended Constance Bonacieux to be one of her ladies. 'What's wrong?' Anne had lost patience and wanted to know.

'What's wrong is that you would give up on us,' D'Artagnan said with annoyance.

'It's not that simple,' Anne was starting to see that D'Artagnan and Constance loved each other but she was married.

'Actually, I think it is,' D'Artagnan said looking petulant. Anne glanced across the street to see the other three watching as she expected.

'I'm married. I'm a woman,' Anne was getting a bit annoyed. 'I can't throw my marriage away because then I'll have no-one. My family,' she assumed Constance had family, 'would disown me and it would cause a scandal.'

'I would be there,' D'Artagnan said forcefully.

Anne reached up and cupped his cheek and when he didn't pull away she assumed this was something Constance would have done. 'You live a dangerous life,' she said quietly, 'and without you I would be alone.' Anne had no idea that she just recited what Constance herself had said before.

D'Artagnan sighed as he left looking thoroughly downcast. She watched as the other three patted his back gently in turn. Constance's life had also been affected by the musketeers.

* * *

Constance was thoroughly bored. She might currently be the Queen but she was continually told to rest and she was being kicked from inside. Yes, there were servants but she preferred doing things for herself and that was completely out of the question. She also seemed to be very unpopular with her ladies and lonely.

She couldn't help daydreaming about D'Artagnan even though she knew it could never happen. This dream was highly unusual but it did occur to her that if the Queen had swapped places with her, Her Majesty might find a very different life as Constance Bonacieux.

* * *

Anne stuck to non-cooked food as she had no idea how to cook. She may have cooked fish once but she doubted whether she could make a stew. It was getting late and she thought about getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Aramis standing before her.

'May we come in?' he asked with a grimace.

'Of course,' she stood aside and Aramis entered. She then saw Athos and Porthos propping up D'Artagnan.

'What happened?' she asked Aramis as they entered the kitchen but it was Porthos that answered.

'He's an idiot,' the large musketeer growled as he and Athos deposited the younger man in a chair near the fire.

'What did you say to him earlier?' Aramis asked looking apologetic. Anne could stare into his eyes forever.

'The truth,' Anne answered. 'That it's not so easy for us women.' Anne could see D'Artagnan had a cut just above his left eyebrow.

'He's young and still sees the world as though it can change for him,' Aramis said leaning against the wall. 'Sometimes we don't get what we want.'

'You mean Isabelle?' Anne asked without thinking.

'Did D'Artagnan tell you?' Aramis asked looking confused.

'Only that she was a love of yours,' Anne hurried to cover but Aramis was still giving her a strange look. 'How did he get hurt?' she asked quickly tried to change the subject.

'Fight with a red guard,' Aramis said dismissively. Anne pursed her lips slightly. She was well aware of the rivalry between the two groups but she didn't approve of fights. She turned to see Aramis looking at her strangely again.

'What?' she asked testily.

'You've got that look that means you want to slap me again,' Aramis replied as Porthos laughed nearby.

'Me, slap you?' Anne teased.

'Twice!'

'Then you must have deserved it,' she smirked but she was truly grateful to be this close to him.

'I think I may have deserved the first one but not the second one,' Aramis had mischief in his eyes and Anne couldn't help but smile.

'Aramis,' Athos called. 'You're going have to clean and stitch it,' he indicated D'Artagnan's wound.

'May I?' Aramis asked and Anne nodded. Aramis seemed to know his way around the house as he collected alcohol and a needle and thread.

Soon D'Artagnan was stitched up and was sobering up.

'What did I do?' D'Artagnan asked as he received laughs as an answer form the others. 'Ohhh,' he groaned and put his head in his hands.

'I think you tried to rival Athos with your drinking,' Porthos chuckled from his chair.

'And we all know that none us can rival him,' Aramis added with a laugh.

'You disappeared, drank a lot and picked a fight with an insanely stupid red guard,' Athos drawled.

'Did I win?' D'Artagnan asked as three mockingly shocked faces surrounded him. 'I won then.'

'The fact that you have to ask that is a bit worrying,' Porthos couldn't stop laughing.

'Even blind drunk we musketeers are better than sober red guards,' Aramis quipped.

'Part of the requirements,' Athos added with a smirk.

Anne couldn't help but drink in the atmosphere with these men who were truly comfortable with each other. Their banter was very enlightening.

'I'm sorry Constance,' D'Artagnan said quietly as the laughter stopped.

'You are forgiven,' Anne replied and saw D'Artagnan smile sheepishly.

'Now what about Tréville?' Aramis leant back in his chair.

'We tell 'im that the red guard started it,' Porthos said as if it was obvious.

'He's not going to believe that,' D'Artagnan responded dejectedly.

'Probably not,' Athos agreed but he seemed unperturbed.

'I hate stable duty,' Aramis sighed.

'It was just me,' D'Artagnan looked at Aramis with a pleading look.

'Yeah, it was,' Porthos agreed as Athos and Aramis nodded.

'Then just let me be punished,' D'Artagnan said quietly.

'Punishments are more fun when there's more than one of you,' Aramis smiled.

'Besides Tréville will never believe that we weren't involved somehow,' Athos gave a wry smile.

'As long as you stick with us when we do something stupid we'll stick with you,' Aramis leant forward and squeezed D'Artagnan's shoulder making the younger man smile. 'I believe it's my turn next.'

'Yep, I think you're right,' Porthos nodded.

'Yes, I agree,' Athos said with a straight face making the other three laugh. The men all stood in unison.

'We apologise for the intrusion,' Athos said with a short bow and Anne smiled. The others nodded as Aramis and Porthos stood close to catch the wobbly D'Artagnan if necessary.

'Bonsoir,' Anne said as she watched them leave and head for the garrison. She knew now how much she really liked all of them and how lucky Constance really was.

* * *

Anne woke the next morning with the familiar kick of her unborn child. She opened her eyes and saw her room. She was back. Had that actually happened? Lady Sarah entered.

'Feeling better this morning, Your Majesty?' she asked.

'Why?'

'You weren't quite yourself yesterday,' Lady Sarah smiled.

So it did happen.

Constance woke in her own bed and was grateful. Being the Queen was not all it was cracked up to be. She much preferred a simple life. Well, simple was the wrong word. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to be pregnant either.

* * *

After the birth of her son Anne called Constance to her to take her place as one of the Queen's ladies. Both women were shocked to see each other but they both felt a bond between them. The next day Anne took Constance aside.

'I don't know how to say this...' Anne started and stopped.

'You mean we swapped bodies for a day,' Constance said looking slightly worried. Anne smiled.

'I enjoyed my day as you,' Anne smiled.

'I wish I could say the same,' Constance replied looking apprehensive.

'You know I need a friend,' Anne smiled sadly.

'I will be that friend,' Constance said honestly and smiled back.

* * *

 **A/N: Constance did seem to understand that Anne needed a friend and Anne finally had an idea of life for her people. What else cements a friendship than exchanging bodies for 24 hours?! LOL! Hope that there was some humour somewhere as well. :)**


	6. Reunited

**The prompt for this one was 'Musketeers Reunited'. Ideally, a way for the musketeers to come togetrher after the end of series 3. This does include all of the main characters and some ideas about their lives post-series.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Aramis was pacing. He rarely paced but his emotions were all over the place and he couldn't sit still. What if something went wrong? What if they died? He hated being useless. He continued to pace.

'Aramis!' Porthos' familiar roar brought him back to the room from his thoughts. 'Quit with the pacing will yer? Carry on and I'll break yer legs!'

'Porthos,' Elodie scolded lightly as Marie clung to her. Marie was five years old now and looked like a miniature version of her mother.

A cry of pain was heard, muffled by the closed doors of the room adjacent.

Little Isaac was on the floor playing with his father's boots. The little boy, even at two years old, much resembled Porthos with his colouring and his curly black hair. Aramis often commented that if Isaac had a beard he would be a mini Porthos.

'I should be in there,' Aramis said as he started to pace again. Porthos sighed as he realised Aramis was too full of nervous tension right now and it needed to be released. He would have to put up with Aramis' pacing.

D'Artagnan appeared out of nowhere looking somewhat frazzled carrying his one-year old twins Charles and Charlotte. He placed them on the floor as they crawled quickly across to Isaac and started picking at Porthos' boots. Porthos just grinned.

'I've left Brujon in charge,' he explained as he moved over to Aramis and gave the minister a hug. 'It'll be ok, he added.

The door to the hallway opened again and Athos wandered in carrying five year old Raoul who most people declared had inherited his father's icy stare. The main difference being that Raoul's eyes were brown and not blue.

'You look terrible,' he smirked at the sight of Aramis pacing. 'Pay up,' he said to Porthos and D'Artagnan as Sylvie wandered in. Porthos and D'Artagnan grumbled as they searched their pockets for coins.

Another loud scream came from the room and Aramis looked so lost but a thought occurred to him and he looked enquiringly at Athos.

'I bet you would be worse than me,' Athos answered with a smile as he put Raoul down who wandered over to Elodie and Marie. Elodie put Marie on the floor and the children started to play with each other's hair.

'His hair needs cutting,' Sylvie said with a sigh.

'He doesn't want it cut,' Athos replied.

'Because he wants to look like his father who actually needs shearing,' Sylvie said with her hands on her hips. Laughter broke out and Athos gave a wry smile.

'You keep threatening,' Athos said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. It really was too long.

The screams of pain were becoming more rapid now. Aramis just looked lost. Elodie moved across and put her arms around him.

'The Queen is a strong woman. She'll be fine,' Elodie tried to reassure him. 'Constance is there as well.'

'I just feel so useless,' Aramis huffed.

'Welcome to the club,' Porthos said with a grin as Athos and D'Artagnan nodded.

The door to the hallway opened revealing the 10 year old King Louis XIV. The King shuddered as he heard his mother's cry of pain. Aramis moved a cross and hugged him. Louis gratefully fell into his minister's arms.

'She'll be alright,' Aramis said as he ran his fingers through his son's hair. 'They both will.'

Louis looked around and saw his family. Not by blood but these were the people he felt he could always trust. He knew Aramis wasn't his real father but privately he often called him Papa. He could remember little of Louis XIII but he remembered Aramis being there for him and his mother. He didn't worry about showing his love for his step-father when in the company of the people present. He often thought that they knew more than he did.

A particularly loud cry came from the room and Constance could be heard shouting words of encouragement.

Louis and Aramis clung to each other as a baby's cry was finally heard. Aramis released the tension that had built up and gave Louis a warm smile.

Smiles were seen all around the room as the crying continued. Anne's voice could be heard but not deciphered.

'So I have a brother or sister,' Louis smiled.

'Yes,' Aramis smiled.

Louis looked down as he felt a tug on his breeches. Raoul wanted his attention so he let go of Aramis and sat on the floor with Roaul and Marie. Isaac and the twins also decided that they wanted to see the King and crawled over.

Silent smiles and looks passed between the adults. Anne had made it clear that Louis was to interact with other children when possible and who better than his 'cousins'.

The door to the room opened and a beaming Constance emerged. 'You can come in now. Daddy,' she smiled as Aramis slowly made his way into the room.

Anne was sat in bed leaning against the headboard. Her hair was frizzy and she looked so tired but Aramis thought she still looked beautiful. In her arms lay a sleeping baby.

'Aramis,' she smiled giddily.

He moved across and sat on the bed gently to look into the blankets.

'Say hello to your daughter,' Anne smiled as she transferred the baby girl to Aramis' arms. His eyes lit up at the sight of the baby girl. A child he could call his own. Louis would always be his first child but this little girl would know who her true father was. She dozed sleepily in his arms and reflexively wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger.

'She's beautiful,' Aramis said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. 'Well done,' he said softly as he kissed Anne on the forehead.

'I thought we could call her Isabelle...' she said hesitantly.

'Hello Isabelle,' Aramis said still hardly believing his eyes.

The door opened and Louis poked his face around the door.

'Come and meet your sister,' Aramis called and Louis approached hesitantly.

'She's very small,' he said looking at Isabelle who was still sleeping.

'You were that small,' Anne answered with a smile. Louis looked to Aramis for confirmation who nodded.

'Here, hold her head,' Aramis gently placed Isabelle in her brother's arms. Louis look on in wonder at the baby girl he held.

'My sister,' he said beaming. Aramis took her back after a moment and gave her back to Anne. Louis ran to the door.

'I have a sister!' he whispered joyfully and cheers were heard from the next room.

'I think the rest of the family want to come in,' Aramis shrugged. Porthos and Elodie came in first with broad smiles.

'He was terrible you know. All he did was pace,' Porthos told Anne who giggled as Aramis looked embarrassed.

Athos and Sylvie were next.

'I brought some rather good brandy, when you're ready of course,' he gave Anne a full smile which Anne thought she would never see.

Constance and D'Artagnan were last. Aramis found himself completely enveloped in Constance's arms.

'She's gorgeous,' D'Artagnan said as he looked at Isabelle in Anne's arms.

'You've forgiven him then?' Constance asked with a twinkle in her eye.

'Of course,' Anne smiled at Aramis while Aramis looked confused.

'She said she wanted to chop your head off and mount it on a spike,' Constance laughed.

'I was in pain,' Anne said with a giggle while Aramis took it good-naturedly.

'I think I got away better than you,' he said to D'Artagnan who shook his head as he remembered what Constance had said when the twins were born.

'I had two!' Constance exclaimed. 'Being hung, drawn and quartered would have been too good for him!'

Laughter rang around the room waking Isabelle who quietened as he mother soothed her.

'I'll leave you to get some rest,' Aramis said as he left with D'Artagnan and Constance and servants entered.

'Right,' Porthos was stood looking formidable. 'Outside. Drink. Now.'

They all filed outside with their various offspring and drank wine and some of Athos' brandy, although Athos insisted they leave some for the Queen. The children played outside in the gardens and the atmosphere was full of joy.

* * *

 **A/N: I always like a happy family gathering. :)**


	7. Athos

**The prompt for this one was 'Athos'. Basically, Athos being the main character and the freedom to do whatever I wanted.**

 **Does contain the other musketeers and hopefully is a little bit funny. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The musketeers were returning from a mission when the bandits attacked. It wasn't a long battle and D'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos looked happy with their results but then spotted Athos lying still on the ground.

'Athos!' three shouts mingled together with worry as they all ran towards their fallen comrade.

Aramis gently lifted Athos up and could see a large lump forming on his friend's head.

'He hit his head,' Aramis declared but he couldn't see any other injuries. Athos did not stir. 'Alright, let's get him on my horse, we're close to Paris.'

'He's goin' to be grumpy when he wakes up,' Porthos said with a smirk but it didn't quite hide his concern.

D'Artagnan just watched on silently. Together Porthos and D'Artagnan handed Athos up to Aramis were glad to see Athos wince in pain, although he didn't wake.

They soon returned to the garrison and Athos still hadn't woken. The doctor appeared and declared that there was nothing he could do until Athos woke. 'If he wakes' went unsaid.

It was the early hours of the next morning when Athos groaned in his bed. Aramis jolted from his doze at the noise but Porthos and D'Artagnan slept on.

'Athos,' Aramis called gently aware that Athos probably had a stonking headache.

Athos' eyes blinked open but Aramis knew something was wrong. Athos' eyes were looking back at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. 'Who are you?' Athos asked starting to breathe quickly.

'I'm Aramis, the annoying talkative one,' Aramis could see that Athos had no idea who he was. Athos had suffered amnesia before but never to the point of not recognising a man he had known for nearly six years.

'You're awake,' Porthos' booming voice travelled over and Athos literally scrambled away from him. Porthos looked to Aramis with concern.

'Awake, finally,' D'Artagnan said as he rubbed his eyes clear of sleep.

'Who are you all?' Athos asked with terror in his eyes that his brothers had never seen.

'We are friends,' Aramis said soothingly making sure he didn't move any closer as he didn't want to spook Athos any more than he already was.

'I don't know you,' Athos replied looking hesitantly at them.

'Tell us who you are,' Aramis held a hand up to stop Porthos and D'Artagnan from speaking.

'I'm Olivier Athos de la Fère,' Athos recited. The others had rarely heard Athos use his first name. 'I am the Comte of my lands, Pinon.'

'Right,' Aramis sighed. 'That's at least six years gone.'

'Are you married?' D'Artagnan asked as a thought occurred to him.

'Yes, where is my wife Anne?' Athos suddenly looked as though he was going to get out of bed but a move forwards by Porthos stopped him in his tracks.

The door opened and Captain Tréville entered. 'Ah, Athos, you're awake,' he looked momentarily relieved and then confused.

'Athos has lost his memory,' Aramis explained softly. 'He has no idea who any of us are.'

'Right,' Tréville sighed. This was a problem. 'I'm taking most of the regiment to Versailles as Louis wants to take out his frustration while hunting. The Cardinal is accompanying us but the Queen is not. The four of you will protect the Queen in rotation with the remaining musketeers.'

'Have mind who you are talking to!' Athos suddenly stood forgetting his fears. 'I am a noble not a common soldier! Who are you anyway?'

'I'm your Captain, Athos,' Tréville was doing all he could not to laugh. It wasn't funny, but it was. 'You are at the Musketeer Garrison in Paris. I am you're boss.' Tréville had to turn his back at this point as Athos looked scandalised. 'Aramis,' Tréville called as he walked outside.

'Get to the palace and take him if you can. See if you can get him to remember,' Tréville couldn't stop the smile and Aramis reciprocated. Assuming that Athos would get his memory back, they had a lot of ammunition to tease him about.

Somehow they got Athos into his uniform while he protested that he was not a common soldier and they kept quiet about his wife. Although the situation was rather funny they were becoming a bit worried at how drastic the amnesia was. Thankfully Athos decided to go with them without complaint otherwise he would have been riding with Porthos which would have caused many problems.

To Athos these men were starting to feel familiar but he would say he didn't know them. He didn't know them.

They arrived at the palace and guard duty was a rather quiet affair. Nothing much happened except Athos' mumbling. The others swore that he had said more in the last few hours than he normally did in a month!

'Gentlemen,' Queen Anne's voice floated over to them as she approached from the left. She smiled widely at her favourite musketeers.

'Your Majesty,' they all bowed.

'You look older than I remember,' Athos blurted out causing the Queen to recoil slightly. Aramis suddenly pushed Athos away and quickly approached the Queen.

'What did you just say?' she asked as Aramis steered her away from Athos.

'Apologies, Your Majesty,' Aramis quickly apologised. 'He hit his head yesterday and has lost his memory. He doesn't remember me, Porthos Tréville and has no chance of remembering D'Artagnan,' he babbled.

'How much memory has he lost?' Anne just believed Aramis straight away.

'About six years,' Aramis sighed. 'Hopefully his memory will return.'

Suddenly there was a bang and Aramis shielded Anne and the others reacted quickly. Well, Porthos and D'Artagnan did.

'Athos!' Aramis shouted as four men ran towards them having got past the red guards.

'I've never fought a proper fight!' Athos shouted in despair.

The men were on them and the swords started clashing. Athos stumbled back and lost his footing on the steps and hit his head on the floor. The musketeers' continued to fight and the Queen screamed as a man approached her. He swung his sword and another blocked it.

'Stand down,' Athos said with his natural drawl and piercing stare. The man attacked as Athos parried pushing the attacker away from the Queen. The other fights were finished but Athos didn't' need help as he skewered the man easily.

'Are you ok, Your Majesty?' Athos asked as Anne nodded and Aramis approached.

'Errggghhh, my head,' Athos said as he sat down in a chair. He filled a cup with wine that was on the table adjacent. 'Don't yell at me Aramis!' Athos said before downing his wine.

'I didn't yell,' Aramis protested with a smile.

'You doing that yelling with your eyes thing,' Athos grumbled only to be met with strange smiles. 'What?'

'Welcome back,' D'Artagnan smiled.

'What on earth are you talking about?' Athos gave D'Artagnan a strange look.

'You don't remember?' Porthos chuckled.

'Remember what?' Athos looked at Aramis testily as the marksman approached.

'He has amnesia about his amnesia,' Aramis grinned as he crouched next to Athos.

'So you don't remember saying I looked old?' Queen Anne asked with a smile.

What?' Athos eyes were practically on stalks. 'I didn't?' he looked to his brothers who all nodded. 'Ohhhh,' Athos held his head in his hands and felt the lump on his head.

'You hit your head yesterday and woke with no memory,' Aramis explained.

'I hit my head when I fell on the steps,' Athos grumbled.

'Maybe I should've just hit him to get his memory back earlier,' Porthos chuckled as Athos scowled.

'Your Majesty, I apologise-'

'It's ok Athos. Aramis explained that you lost six years with your memory loss,' Anne smiled but Athos still looked worried.

The relief musketeers arrived a few minutes later and they got Athos back to the garrison.

'Sooo...Monsieur noble...do you think you can stay with us common soldiers?' Aramis asked with a twinkle in his eye as the others laughed.

'Get out before I skewer you,' Athos grumbled and the others laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapters will be the other musketeers but the fics are not related to each other. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	8. Aramis

**The prompt for this one was 'Aramis'. This is set after S1 Ep4 where Aramis shot Marsac. A darker tone than the previous chapter with Athos.**

 **Just as a reminder, I do not own the musketeers, unfortunately, and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Aramis was cold and alone. He couldn't remember how he got here. Where was here? That's right, he was attacked on his way back from delivering a package to a Marquis. He knew that his arm hurt where he had been shot and there had been a lot of men. He had been stripped on everything as they had hit him hard over the head and knocked him unconscious. He had concussion he was sure of that. He felt his stomach revolt at that thought.

He looked up and looked around the dark, damp cell he was in. He didn't remember getting here and his arms were chained painfully to the wall behind him. Worst of all he was naked and shivering. He could see his clothes only a few metres away as if to taunt him. When they realised he had nothing of value why didn't they just leave him on the road or kill him? It would have been better than dying here, cold and alone.

He wondered what the others would feel when he never came back. Athos had contracted a fever along with most of the garrison while Porthos and D'Artagnan were out on their own missions. Nobody could save him. Would they even find his body? Would he end up rotting in this place forgotten by the world?

Maybe this was justice he pondered. Only a few weeks ago he had killed a man who used to be his friend. Marsac was a friend who had felt alone and Aramis had shot him to protect their captain. Maybe this time he would die like he should have those years ago in Savoy. He was cold and dying then and it was the same now. Only by God's grace did he survive Savoy.

He smirked as he realised he wasn't completely naked. For some reason his crucifix from the Queen was still around his neck. His feelings for her were complicated but he knew she felt for him. It was a valuable jewel so why leave it? Aramis couldn't think anymore and dismissed it.

The shivering had stopped and he knew that it wasn't because it was getting warmer. The sun was setting. He knew that as he had a small hole in the wall that told him so as the sun's bright glare started to fade.

Tears came to his eyes as he felt the loss of his friends. They were always there but not this time. Maybe he was destined to die alone.

Aramis looked down at his crucifix and prayed silently. Not to live but for his brothers to be looked after. For them to deal with his death as best they could and he asked God to watch over them.

He must have fallen asleep as it was light again when he next looked around the cell. He was surprised he was alive. The problem with being alive now was that there was still some hope. Maybe the hope had never truly died. Could his brother's find him in time?

* * *

Aramis could hear breathing. He was suddenly aware that he was warm. How could that be? He knew that breathing as well. He tried to move and let out a groan as his muscles felt stiff, sore and uncooperative.

'Awake, finally,' the drawl confirmed the breathing. Athos was there. But how could Athos be there?

Aramis blinked tiredly as he did his best to open his eyes. He turned his head and saw that he was in his own room at the garrison and Athos was sat on the bed next to him, leaning against the bedrest.

'There you are,' Athos gave one of his rare smiles. The type of smile that meant he had been worried sick about Aramis. 'I'll get you some water,' Athos said as he moved off the bed gently.

Aramis managed to prop himself up and became aware that somebody had at least put some braies on him and saw his clothes on one of the chairs.

'Here,' Athos was back and pressing a cup of water to his mouth. Aramis drank greedily and Athos had to take the cup away far too soon for Aramis' liking. 'You always say a bit at a time when you're dehydrated,' Athos gave that smirk which was part affection, part amusement.

'How?' Aramis croaked as he collapsed onto the bed again and Athos again sat beside him.

'When you didn't come back I decided I was well enough to go and find you,' Athos said as he ran his fingers through Aramis' hair.

'Were you?' Aramis question interrupted Athos' explanation.

'Not really,' Athos answered matter-of-factly. 'I managed to convince some of the others to come with me. We found the men that attacked you. It seems one of them had insisted that you keep this,' he picked up the crucifix, 'to lead you to heaven. He also told us exactly where you were.'

'Why attack me?' Aramis asked feeling sleepy.

'They wanted the package but didn't realise that you had already delivered it,' Athos said with a sigh and shake of the head. 'You'd have thought the direction you were returning from would have told them that!'

Aramis chuckled at Athos' tone. The men were idiots. Fatigue was overwhelming Aramis and subconsciously he moved his hand to Athos' knee. Athos kept his hand in Aramis' hair too. Aramis always liked contact when he was injured or ill, not that he ever admitted it.

* * *

'Where is he?' Porthos' growl filled the room as the door burst open.

'If you looked you would have noticed?' Athos retorted and nodded downwards as he continued to smooth his fingers through Aramis' hair.

'Will he be alright?' Porthos asked with obvious concern but quickly relaxed at Athos' demeanour.

'He had mild hypothermia, concussion and the wounds have been dressed,' Athos reeled off. 'He'll be fine.'

'You?'

'I pushed myself a little too hard and have been told by our captain that I am not to leave Aramis' room until we're both better,' Athos sounded slightly exasperated while Porthos chuckled.

The door opened and a concerned looking D'Artagnan entered. Though not officially a musketeer he had been welcomed by all.

'He will be alright?' D'Artagnan asked looking between Athos and Porthos.

'Yeah,' Porthos smiled. 'He's tough.'

* * *

Aramis opened his eyes to find his room was dark but he could smell the broth on the fire and smiled. He then became aware that Athos wasn't beside him but that a larger shape was. Porthos must have returned.

Aramis turned to see a rather nervous looking D'Artagnan sat in one of the chairs while Athos was now by the fire spooning broth into a mug.

Aramis turned on his side. 'D'Artagnan?' he asked.

'He was wondering whether you would want him here,' Athos answered Aramis' question.

'Why wouldn't I?' Aramis asked.

'Told you,' Athos said to D'Artagnan as he moved over and sat on the bed. Porthos grunted as he woke up.

'I just thought you might prefer Athos and Porthos to stay,' D'Artagnan said offhandedly.

Porthos lifted Aramis into a sitting position so he was leaning against the bedrest making everyone smile at Aramis' scowl at being moved so easily.

'If you want to stay you're always welcome to,' Aramis said with a small smile. 'You just have to put with me-'

'Bein' a drama queen,' Porthos interjected making Aramis scowl again and Athos stifle a laugh. D'Artagnan beamed and the banter.

'Dunno what you're laughing about?' Aramis said looking directly at Athos. 'You're worse than I am!'

'You're certainly feeling better,' Athos smirked as he helped Aramis to drink some the broth.

After eating Aramis lay down again, aware that Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan were not going to leave him alone. Twice now he felt he should have died alone and yet he was still here. Maybe it wasn't his destiny to die alone after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully, heart-warming and comforting. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	9. Porthos

**This is Porthos' chapter and my main gripe is that it is rather short but I felt extending it was unnecessary.**

 **It is set in the aftermath of episode 5 of series 1 when Porthos reflects on everything that happened to him at the Court. This doesn't include D'Artagnan as it takes place at the garrison and D'Artagnan would still have been staying at the Bonacieux's house.**

 **Brief mention of period typical racism.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Porthos moved quietly out of his room. It was the middle of the night and the moon was shining brightly. He made his way across the deserted courtyard to the table near the stairs to the Captain's office. He placed the bottle of wine and cup on the table and sat down.

For a fleeting moment he had thought about returning to the Court of Miracles and to be with Flea. He had always wanted to leave that place and make a better life. He had managed that at the Musketeer Garrison when a younger Captain Tréville and helped him become part of best soldiers in France.

He had learned to read and write. How to address the nobility, even when he didn't think they deserved the respect. He had always been a good brawler but a young, cheeky marksman and the best swordfighter he'd seen had for some reason decided to help him. He had originally thought that they pitied him and maybe they were just joking. He soon learned that those two men were not like the others. They didn't shun him for the colour of his skin like many did. They respected him and wanted to be friends. Well Athos at least wanted to 'make his acquaintance', Porthos chuckled.

For a moment he had thought that they had managed to help him escape when he was sentenced to death following his birthday celebration, but he knew in his heart it was too quick a turnaround for that. Charon had saved his life when his friends couldn't. The men he was closest to now would have struggled to see him alive again. He never doubted that they would come for him though. No matter where he was. He knew how difficult it was to enter the Court but he knew that they would find a way.

He had always liked Flea. Loved her even but she was happy at the Court and he never could be. That's why he could never have stayed there even if he tried to convince himself he could. Charon had never truly understood why Porthos had left but then searched for his own way out and made a deal with the Cardinal. Porthos didn't think Charon had ever forgiven him for leaving or maybe his relationship with Flea had got to his once friend. Charon was gone now. Aramis had killed him. Not out of jealously or anger but to protect Porthos. His friends had come when he had needed them.

Porthos took a swig of his wine and then downed the cup. He heard footsteps behind him and smiled as he knew those footsteps well. He turned to see Aramis trudging over. The man had clearly just woken up as his hair was tousled and his shirt was half tucked into his breeches.

'You choose weird times to drink my friend,' Aramis said and then yawned as he sat next to Porthos.

'Athos drinks all the time,' Porthos protested with amusement.

'Yes, but we expect that from him whereas you sneak out in the middle of the night when you could have been drinking from the evening and now sleeping,' Aramis eyes were slightly unfocused but had an enquiring look.

'Just thinkin' 'bout today,' Porthos poured some more wine.

'I'm sorry I had to kill Charon,' Aramis said quietly. 'I know he was your friend.'

'Maybe not the friend I remember,' Porthos sighed. 'A bit like Marsac.' Aramis flinched slightly at the name but nodded his agreement.

'You know I thought about stayin'. Live a different life,' Porthos downed his wine again.

'After everything you fought for, with all respect, you would not leave us now,' Aramis gave a warm smile as he placed his hand on Porthos' shoulder. Porthos was glad of the touch as it instantly reminded him what he had.

'You kiddin'?' Porthos turned to Aramis doing his best 'not bothered look'. 'I can't wait to get away from you and the grump!' Aramis laughed at Porthos' response and it made Porthos feel even warmer.

He didn't notice the figure approaching but Aramis did.

'Leaving me out of a drinking session is very rude,' Athos said as he sat opposite the men. He placed a bottle and two cups on the table. 'You always forget,' he added to Aramis when he and Porthos looked confused.

Together they drank in a comfortable silence. All knowing that just being there was what was needed. The sun started to rise and the bottles were empty.

'Thanks,' Porthos said as he finally broke the quiet. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

 **A/N: Short but hopefully emotional. D'Artagnan will indeed be next. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	10. D'Artagnan

**As promised, D'Artagnan's prompt. This is set post-series when D'Artagnan is now Captain and everyone is getting on with their lives.**

 **Does contain mentions of death so just be aware. Also, a familiar face that you probably wouldn't expect to see. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

D'Artagnan lay on the ground trying to control his breathing. He looked around and saw the strewn bodies everywhere. Musketeers and those that had plotted against the still young King. As Captain of the Musketeers he had ridden out with his men to foil the plot to kill the young King Louis XIV and his reagent mother Queen Anne. No doubt Aramis would have been caught up in that too.

They had succeeded but at a great price. The traitors were far greater in number than they had thought but the Musketeers were not about to be foiled. D'Artagnan managed to turn his head and could see the young men who had bravely battled with him. He was sad to see so many young lives lost.

He tried to move but found that his body was uncooperative. He could feel pain at least but he knew that the fading pain was a bad sign. Aramis had once told him that 'pain was good as you knew you weren't dead yet'.

For a moment his thoughts lingered on his friend and now First Minister. Aramis had survived a massacre and D'Artagnan had never truly understood the weight Aramis carried. He knew he was now the only one alive on this field in the middle of nowhere where the plot to kill the King had been foiled. The only difference being that he would not survive, unlike Aramis.

He thought momentarily of his brothers. Athos, back in Pinon with Sylvie and Raoul. Porthos, who would soon return from the front as the peace treaty with Spain was signed. Aramis, who now could spend time with the Queen and his secret son the King.

Constance was always worried when he went out on missions and now he would not return to her. He felt tears well in his eyes as he thought about the child he would not see. Aramis and Queen Anne would never leave her alone though. Her greatest fear about raising a child alone had come true.

D'Artagnan looked up and saw the crows circling and felt sick to the stomach. He had seen enough crows pick at bodies during the war.

'At least wait until I'm dead,' he said in nothing but a whisper.

D'Artagnan blinked and blinked again as he saw a figure approaching. He knew that figure...but it couldn't be unless...

'Captain?' D'Artagnan asked questioningly as he couldn't believe his eyes.

'I thought that was you,' Tréville smiled back as he crouched beside D'Artagnan.

'I'm not dead yet, am I?' D'Artagnan gasped at the pain in his side. Surely you didn't experience pain when you were dead?

'Not yet son,' Tréville touched D'Artagnan's chest and D'Artagnan felt a warmth flow over him. 'They're coming. You just need to fight...and that shouldn't be hard for you. You always were stubborn and those three made you more so,' Tréville's smile was warm and fatherly, like D'Artagnan remembered the old Captain. His hair was dotted with grey but he did not have the furrows of thought and stress that had been present in his later years.

'All of them?' D'Artagnan suddenly realised how much he wanted to see his three brothers again.

'What do you think?' Tréville teased.

D'Artagnan didn't know how long he lay there with Tréville keeping vigil but he became aware that Tréville had moved away slightly. Horses hooves thundered and the ground shook and D'Artagnan smiled.

'D'Artagnan!' Aramis' shout jolted the young man slightly reigniting the pain that had eased recently. He was definitely alive.

Aramis was suddenly kneeling over him in his fine Minister clothes which were immediately covered in blood.

'D'Artagnan, can you hear me?' Aramis asked calmly as he brushed D'Artagnan's cheek.

'I can always hear you,' D'Artagnan huffed making Aramis smile.

'How is he?' Athos' voice travelled over as the Comte knelt on the other side of the younger man.

'I'm f-,' D'Artagnan started.

'You are far from fine,' Athos sighed as he touched D'Artagnan's shoulder gently.

'There's a couple of young un's still alive,' Porthos reported as he knelt down close to Aramis. 'You like finding trouble, don't ya?' Porthos smiled at D'Artagnan.

'You know...me too...well,' D'Artagnan huffed as Aramis continued to sort the wound on his side. Tréville continued to smile as he surveyed them all but D'Artagnan knew that only he could see him.

* * *

The journey in the cart wasn't fun but D'Artagnan found out that he and five others had survived. He wished it had been more but it could have been worse. He must have passed out as he woke to find himself in one of the palace bedrooms and Constance was asleep in the chair next to his bed. He felt so bad about worrying her.

A hand touched his brow startling him slightly and he found Queen Anne sat sitting on the other side of the bed. She was smiling warmly.

'Your-,' he started but Anne shushed him.

'I've only just got Constance to sleep and Aramis, Athos and Porthos I had to send to their own beds about an hour ago,' she whispered but she looked rather amused. 'They'll probably be back in a minute.'

'How are the others?' D'Artagnan asked quietly.

'The other men are recovering,' Anne replied and then a realisation struck her. 'I bet that's where they are and they haven't gone to bed.'

'Probably,' D'Artagnan agreed. He was enjoying seeing the Queen in a new light. He had always known she was caring but now between Aramis and Constance he had been able to see the woman rather than the Queen.

'It's a good job I'm not the jealous type, isn't it?' Constance's voice made him smile and Anne laugh.

'I have my own musketeer don't forget,' Anne quipped. 'Right, if they're treating the others I'm going to give them hell!' Anne said as she stood.

'You tell those naughty boys,' Constance laughed as Anne left.

'Sorry,' D'Artagnan said as he took his wife's hand.

'I told you to be careful,' she didn't seem angry just worried.

'I try to be,' he kissed her hand as she ran her fingers through his hair. With difficulty he managed to drink some water and a pain draught before he fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time D'Artagnan woke he heard voices in the room. Familiar voices.

'It's a bit sweet for me,' Athos' voice was instantly recognisable.

'You were never this fussy before,' Porthos chuckled.

'Yeah, since when did you become a wine connoisseur?' Aramis' voice was dripping with amusement.

'I have always appreciated the fine intricacies of wine but when your object is to get drunk it doesn't really matter,' Athos drawled back making D'Artagnan smile.

'I'm lying here...seriously injured and you're talking about wine,' D'Artagnan opened his eyes to see his brothers smiling back.

'Naturally,' Athos answered as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

'What did you expect us to talk about?' Porthos eyes were gleaming with mischief.

'You thought we'd be seriously worried about you and talk about you constantly?' Aramis added and D'Artagnan rolled his eyes, causing laughter.

'You're all feeling better,' Constance said as she entered carrying a tray of which she was quickly relieved by Aramis.

'I saw Tréville,' D'Artagnan blurted out. He suddenly worried that they would think him stupid.

'What did he say?' Athos asked making it clear he didn't think D'Artagnan was mad.

'He told me you were coming,' D'Artagnan said with a relieved sigh. 'That I had to fight.'

'He was right,' Aramis said as D'Artagnan looked to the corner of the room and saw the Captain turned Minister smile before he faded once again. D'Artagnan knew he was safe, for now.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked my addition of Tréville in the fic. Tréville will have his own fic next. :)**


	11. Tréville

**So Tréville's story. This is more an idea of his thoughts throughout episode 4 of series 1 plus some added scenes. I wanted to delve more into the Captain's emotions here as I think he was still struggling with what happened even after so long. He was genuinely emotional at the end of the episode.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Captain Tréville sat in his office staring at the letter in front of him. The Duke of Savoy was returning to Paris to sign a treaty five years after steps had been taken to protect France's most important spy in Savoy. The Duchess.

Tréville had followed his orders in handing over the information about the Musketeer training party on the border to Cluzet but he hadn't known the implications of his actions until afterwards. Cardinal Richelieu had led Cluzet to believe that the Musketeers were there to depose the Duke but Tréville had had no knowledge of this until later. It appeared that Richelieu had managed to convince the King not to tell Tréville the truth until it had been done as the Captain was likely to object.

He rubbed his forehead with his hand as he stared at the letter in the dim candlelight. He would definitely have objected to the plan if he had known that his men were in danger. He could have at least warned them that there would be a fight. He lost twenty men that fateful day, another deserted and only one survived. The survivor had to be clouded in secrecy and Tréville had made up a different task for Aramis and Marsac. Marsac deserted and Aramis was badly injured near to Savoy, hence that was why they had found him near to the massacre.

The only men that knew the truth were Cornet, Athos and Porthos, although most of the regiment whispered that Aramis had really been at Savoy when they gossiped. The ruse had worked to the point that Richelieu did not know of the survivor, or if he did, he made no attempt to remedy it.

Tréville had watched as Aramis' recovery was slow and difficult for all. Thankfully, Athos and Porthos, though both relatively new to the regiment, were up to the task. Around anniversaries Aramis always looked strained and Tréville was aware that he did also. Aramis had accepted the explanation of a Spanish raiding party along with everyone else but there were times when Tréville wanted to reveal the truth to the man that deserved to hear it most. He was afraid to reveal the truth if he was honest.

The Duke was due to arrive three days after they had been informed and, although Tréville didn't want to do it, he had Aramis and the others on guard duty. Finally, the Duke arrived and the tension was clear. A shot rang out and Tréville sent his musketeers after the supposed assassin. He could not help but wonder what had happened to Marsac. Surely the deserter couldn't have returned?

Tréville was furious when they came back empty handed but there was something off with Aramis and D'Artagnan wasn't yet as good at covering his emotions as the others. He wanted to ask more questions but a thought had occurred to him. Could the Cardinal be responsible?

He confronted the Cardinal but wasn't surprised to hear the Cardinal's sneer.

'Yes, I'm well aware of the roles we play. I am the great deceiver while you are the bluff, honest soldier,' the Cardinal had said dismissively but Tréville could see the worry in Richelieu's eyes. This was not Richelieu's doing. Tréville's thoughts turned back to Marsac.

He was annoyed and not getting very far over this assassin. He dismounted and saw four familiar shapes on the balcony. Aramis was clearly riled and the others were there in silent support. It became clear that they knew. How could they possibly know?

Tréville was aware that Athos was the only reason Aramis hadn't hit him and that his refusal to answer their questions was making them doubt him. Maybe they should doubt him?

Aramis was clearly beyond angry and although the others had tried to reason with him it seemed that Aramis' anger was at boiling point. Tréville could hardly blame him for his reaction.

Tréville sought the Cardinal for advice who was as tetchy as ever. The whole secret could now explode in their faces but Tréville was still confident his men would not say anything. Well, Aramis was currently a loose cannon.

Speaking of which, Tréville turned at a noise and found Aramis staring back. 'Nothing,' he called to the Cardinal who disappeared quickly.

Rarely had Tréville seen the marksman so livid. He was secretly thankful that Aramis hadn't decided on shooting him from a distance. He needed Aramis to back off and threatened him with a court martial but he knew Aramis would want the truth so he eventually admitted what he did those years ago.

The first punch hurt and the second was well struck. A large part of Tréville did not blame Aramis for his actions. The man had been left injured and alone with the dead bodies of his comrades. He of all people deserved the truth.

Marsac was still playing on his mind when he returned to the garrison and quickly cleaned himself up. Cluzet was in one of the prisons in Paris and Tréville found the courtyard deserted, even Serge was gone. He went to the armoury as he felt fate was about to deal its hand. He heard the noise and came face to face with the deserter, Marsac. The man didn't really resemble the musketeer he had known. It was clear the years had not been kind.

Tréville found himself trying explain but he knew that Marsac wouldn't be swayed. He also noticed that Marsac was holding one of Aramis' pistols and for a moment he worried about the musketeer. The sound of Aramis' voice was a relief and now Tréville knew he could explain as Aramis held a pistol pointing towards his friend.

Tréville explained what had happened and how he was misled. The King knew it all and it was all to save the Duchess. This appeared to incense Marsac even more but Aramis had understood. Tréville had followed the orders he was given by the King. Aramis tried to calm Marsac but Tréville knew how this would end.

A shot narrowly missed Tréville but in a flurry of bullets Aramis' second shot hit its target. Marsac knew it was over and Aramis was clearly distressed at what he had done. Marsac died in Aramis' arms and Aramis had killed him.

Tréville beckoned for two of the other musketeers to take Marsac's body as Aramis remained on the floor. Tréville wasn't sure where the others were but he knew it was probably important.

'Aramis?' Tréville called quietly and Aramis finally looked at him. 'You did what you had to. I should have told you the truth but I was afraid to. I didn't want to add to your agony and I was afraid to admit what I had done.' Tréville gently placed his arms around the quietly sobbing marksman and took it as a good sign that Aramis had not lashed out. That was how the other's found them minutes later.

Athos updated Tréville on everything he had missed and Tréville had to smile at their imagination to put Serge in the place of Cluzet. It was D'Artagnan's description of Richelieu doing his best to stop the Duke before realising that the musketeers had sorted something that was the most amusing. It seemed that no matter what the Cardinal said he knew that D'Artagnan and the musketeers had saved him there.

They watched the signing of the treaty and Tréville could still sense the dark emotion surrounding Aramis. Marsac's body had been placed in the morgue for a decision on burial. As a deserter he would not be allowed to be buried in the musketeer graveyard but few people knew he had returned.

Tréville called the Inseparables over when they reached the garrison. 'I have made a decision regarding Marsac's body,' he announced. Athos looked as though he already knew the answer but Aramis stared at the floor. 'He will be buried in our cemetery with his brothers.'

Aramis looked up straight away as if daring Tréville to take it back while Athos put a reassuring arm around the marksman. Both Porthos and D'Artagnan looked slightly confused and Tréville was aware that neither Athos nor Porthos had ever forgiven the deserter for leaving Aramis alone to die.

'Whatever he became, he was a musketeer once,' Tréville said with a nod and moved up the stairs to his office.

Tréville was not surprised to see Aramis stood over Marsac's freshly dug grave. It was raining hard even though it was sunny. Was that a good sign?

Aramis shook Tréville's hand as he relayed the truth. 'Soldiers follow their orders no matter where they lead, even to death.'

Aramis had finally found peace about Savoy by burying Marsac and Tréville felt that he too had found a peace about what he had done. Aramis understood and in the end that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Next up will be Milady.**


	12. Milady

**So, Milady's chapter as promised. This is set post-season 3 after Milady has so expertly got rid of Gaston! I really did cheer at that as he was such a weasel!  
**

 **As with most of these it is rather short but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :)**

* * *

Milady snuck around the palace quietly. She has killed Gaston and most likely the news would already have found its way to the Queen but Milady wanted to confirm it in person. She had to admit she had been quietly surprised by Queen Anne's determination to see the last threat to her son be extinguished in such a manner.

Milady then smiled as she realised that the Queen was never a meek woman anyway. Her opinions had always annoyed the Cardinal when she disagreed with him, which was often, and she had always defended the country she had married into. Only the snobbish fools of the French Court would believe for one minute that the Spanish Queen would allow her brother to conquer France.

Milady sometimes wondered what went on in the heads of those men. She moved as silently as possible and realised she was coming up on the new Minister's office. She couldn't believe it when she heard that Aramis had taken the position. She knew full well why he had taken it and why it had been offered in the first place.

She felt a pang of grief for Tréville. He had often been a worthy adversary to the Cardinal and he was a man who had always had France's best interests at heart. He never succumbed to the level of darkness that the Cardinal had and was probably the most honest man she knew. Tréville had run a tight ship but Aramis had the one thing Tréville didn't, natural charm. She knew that many nobles would object to Aramis being First Minister but most of them would thaw when the man spoke. To be honest, she never found him as attractive as most women did.

She had also heard that Porthos had been promoted to General and was now leading the war effort. She knew that Porthos would gain respect quickly, especially from the men who were fighting for him. D'Artagnan had been made the Captain of the Musketeers which had come as a shock, well, it had and it hadn't. She believed he was too young for it but with Aramis as First Minister and Porthos as General, who else was going to leave the void left by Athos?

Yes, Athos. Gone away with his pregnant whore. She was bitter about that and she didn't think her opinion of Sylvie would change any time soon. Part of her knew that it was meant to be but it didn't stop her feelings. She had returned in hope of finding Athos again and she didn't know what else she wanted if she was honest.

She slipped past the Minister's office but a quick look told her it was empty as she made her way down to the Queen's chambers. She listened and could hear no-one talking so she opened the door.

Queen Anne looked up, startled at the door opening and then relaxed as she saw Milady.

'From what I understand, your mission was completed,' Queen Anne looked to Milady with a pleasant enough expression.

'Yes, Majesty,' Milady moved and sat in the free chair.

'How?' the Queen asked looking as though she didn't actually want to know.

'A blade and a bullet,' Milady answered deciding that the details weren't necessary.

'Thank you, Milady,' Anne said looking relieved. 'Rooms are yours in the south wing.'

'My real name is Anne,' Milady said before she could understand why she had said it. 'But I suppose Milady is what I am now,' she finished giving the Queen a look that said 'Milady is fine'.

Silence held them for a moment as the two women considered each other.

'Does he know?' Milady broke the silence. 'Aramis.'

'Not yet,' Anne looked ruffled by the question.

'He will find out and it would be better coming from you,' Milady advised as she rose from her chair.

'I'm afraid of what he will say,' Anne admitted as Milady saw the Queen mask slip. She had seen it before when they managed to get the Queen out of her guarded chambers. When Aramis was there.

'You made your decision and he wasn't here then,' Milady stated quietly.

'You said I would be alone,' Anne shot back.

'True,' Milady gave a smile. 'If you don't tell him, you will be. Secrets like this will only end in tears. Trust me on that,' Milady said as she turned and left.

* * *

Milady shook herself as she moved throughout the palace. Why had she even tried to talk to the Queen about such things? Aramis would surely find out and he would not be happy, most likely. She wasn't going to be drawn into emotions again. The Queen had Constance for that!

She stalked into the rooms that she knew were hers and sat down on the bed breathing heavily. She failed to notice the other occupant of the room until he spoke.

'Fancy meeting you here?' he said leaning against the door frame that partitioned the rooms. Aramis was stood with his body relaxed but his expression was stern.

'These are MY rooms,' Milady sighed testily. Aramis pushed himself of the wall and walked towards her, stopping momentarily to take a chair from the desk.

'I know what you did,' Aramis stated but his look wasn't judging. 'Gaston is dead.'

'Yes,' Milady answered looking back at him. 'I did it for the Queen.' Aramis nodded.

'I figured,' Aramis sighed. 'Tréville's notes had you down as a contact.'

It wasn't a question but Milady answered anyway. 'Yes, I believe that was why he hired me,' she said absent-mindedly. 'He was a good man in a world where very few those exist.'

'Too right,' Aramis answered as he got up from his chair and poured two glasses of wine. He returned offering one to Milady.

'I was sorry that he died,' Milady was indeed sorry. She didn't have any real affinity with the man but he was a man that could be trusted.

'Could do with him right now,' Aramis muttered as he drank some wine.

'Hmpf,' Milady gave a derisive snort. 'Never thought you were one for lacking self-confidence.'

'You'd be surprised,' Aramis answered staring at his wine. 'I never thanked you for getting me out of that cell,' he said abruptly. 'So thank you.'

'About time,' she smiled and turned to face him completely.

'Why? Why save me?' Aramis was still clearly haunted by his near execution experience. 'Was it just because of Athos?'

'Athos asked me to save you and I'll admit it made me hope that there could be something between us again,' she said before sipping her wine. 'But as much as you deserved it, I could see your feelings for each other were genuine.'

Milady smiled as Aramis seemed surprised by her words. 'Besides,' she continued, 'most likely France would have Gaston as King if it weren't for you.' She gave a knowingly smile as Aramis blushed slightly and downed his remaining wine. She was starting to see the Aramis that the Queen saw.

'Then again, you also had a hand in that,' he was back to the cocky Aramis she had known originally.

'Me?' she was genuinely surprised to hear him say that and was a bit annoyed that he had caught her off-guard, especially with the grin he was now sporting.

'Did you or did you not hire Gallagher for the Cardinal?' he raised his eyebrows knowing he had won.

'I did not make you commit treason,' she growled back.

'But you admit that without the situation with the assassin the treason would most likely never have occurred?' he was looking rather smug and Milady hated it but she had to register that he had a point.

'You'll make a good Minister,' she gave in and just then the little King could be seen running away from his governess with a bright smile on his face. 'Your secret is safe with me,' Milady said as she watched the longing in Aramis' eyes.

'How can I be sure of that?' he asked looking nervous again.

'I work for the Queen!' Milady replied testily. 'I do not want to see France in civil war about the throne. I kept your secret when I didn't have to. When knowing it could have benefitted me! The Queen has promised me her protection and I was hoping you would do the same.' She glared at him beadily.

'Of course,' he replied straight away. Milady did her best not to be taken aback by his quick acceptance.

'We're in this together Aramis,' Milady said with a nod. He stood and moved towards the door.

'Just one favour,' he turned to look at her.

'What?' she asked inquiringly.

'If you think someone is playing me or Anne, you will tell us,' Aramis looked sincere in his speech.

'Of course,' Milady gave a genuine smile back. 'But you had better listen.'

Aramis nodded and left leaving Milady alone in her room. She looked around her room and knew it was one of the best rooms available. She had wondered whether her return to her former life was the best idea but she had accepted that it was what she was good at. There were many times that she had disagreed with the Cardinal and questioned what she had been asked to do. The Queen's assassination was one of them. She hoped it would be different with Aramis and Queen Anne. Both of them were well aware of her talents but she hoped she would be consulted about her feelings about certain things. Aramis had already shown that he was willing to listen and Anne would surely listen to Aramis. Milady stood and started to undress as her new life became apparent.

She, of course, held a massive secret that could destroy them both but, honestly, she hoped she would never have to use it.

* * *

 **A/N: I used the last line to show that Milady isn't all bad (my opinion). I think it was a shame that she couldn't continue the redemption arc from the previous two seasons (I know that was unavoidable). I always felt she did what she had to do to survive and that was going back to her roots. In season two she could have sided with Rochefort but she didn't, especially when she learnt the truth about the Dauphin. She wasn't a big fan of Aramis but she saved him anyway.**

 **I hope you liked it. :)**


	13. Richelieu

**This is Richelieu's chapter. It covers his treason being revealed and some other thought processes that I think his character may have gone through.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu was pacing in his study, waiting for the appointed time to meet with those annoying musketeers. He knew he was lucky that the musketeers hadn't taken their evidence directly to the King and Queen otherwise he would be pacing in the cells awaiting his execution. Thankfully, the young and idiotic D'Artagnan had killed Athos and the musketeers, for once, had felt that their desire for revenge was more important than treason.

Richelieu stopped pacing at his last thought. Although those particular musketeers were angry and vengeful about the situation, Richelieu had never known them to be disloyal to the crown. Porthos was, quite frankly, a thug in uniform as far as Richelieu was concerned. He had never fully understood why Tréville and Louis had thought the man worthy of being a soldier, let alone in the King's regiment. Aramis, well, the man had charm and from what Richelieu had heard, a deadly aim. He was also the one who couldn't keep his breeches up with Adèle. Richelieu really did hate the man.

D'Artagnan had always been driven by honour and loyalty which made Richelieu suspicious. Athos had been leading the young farmer in his new career but D'Artagnan had sided with Milady. Milady could charm any man, that much was true, but Richelieu still felt a sense of unease. His spies had told him that Athos was indeed dead and buried and both Aramis and Porthos had attended the funeral. Captain Tréville was said to be livid at losing his best swordsman and would likely be happy to see D'Artagnan die.

Richelieu was still pondering what to do with D'Artagnan. Whether to just complete the exchange and leave the boy to his fate or save him for the Red Guard. Richelieu saw the time and made his way to the meeting, picking D'Artagnan up along the way with two of the red guards.

Aramis and Porthos were both present and started rambling while refusing to hand over the letter in a series of annoying gestures and speeches. Richelieu snapped and told them the truth.

'The Queen is barren. If the King dies without an heir, France will be plunged into Civil War. Is one woman's life worth sacrificing to avoid such a catastrophe? I think it is.' Richelieu glared at the musketeers before him. 'I ordered her death because I alone will face the truths that no-one else can stomach.'

Richelieu stared at the two musketeers. 'Give me the letter,' and snatched it from Aramis' grasp. He opened it to find that it was blank.

'How very cunning, you tricked me,' Richelieu said with a sigh but also a sense of relief. They had no evidence against him.

'Into making a full confession, yes,' Aramis smiled looking smug. Richelieu couldn't believe this.

'What use is your confession?' Richelieu was astonished that they thought they had managed to trap him. 'The word of a lowly musketeer against the First Minister of France. Who do you think the King will believe?' These men were truly stupid.

Another voice rang out. 'The King might not believe their word Cardinal...but he will most certainly believe mine,' Queen Anne stepped out of the shadows with Captain Tréville by her side.

Richelieu felt his heart stop and he dropped the fake letter that he had been so desperate to obtain. It seemed that the musketeers were more intelligent than he had thought. His provoked confession by Aramis and Porthos had been heard. Heard by the one person who Louis would believe, especially with Captain Tréville by her side. The musketeers bowed as the Queen approached and Richelieu dropped down to the floor to become as small and humble as possible. She had heard and all he could do was wait for her judgement. He only hoped that she would be merciful.

'Look into my face Cardinal. The face of the woman you tried to kill,' Queen Anne's voice was cold and not at all like her warm nature.

Richelieu looked up to answer her. 'Hail Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy. What I did, I did solely in the interest of France,' Richelieu could feel his heart pounding in his chest. What would she do?

She considered him for a moment.

'It is only because I feel that you are sincere in your devotion to the country that I have decided to spare your life. France needs you and the King loves you. Your treachery would break his heart.' She approached him as he knelt in front of her. 'If you ever fail in your duty again, I will not be so lenient. My influence with the King is stronger than you can possibly imagine. You have been warned, Cardinal,' she stared at Richelieu for a moment and then turned and walked away.

Richelieu felt relief wash over him. He was not going to die for his actions but he knew the Queen would watch him closely and her devoted musketeers would watch his every move. He would not underestimate these men again, but a thought occurred to him as D'Artagnan moved to stand between Aramis and Porthos.

'Athos was your friend. Are you so ready to forgive his murder?' Richelieu asked the musketeers who were wearing smug smiles.

'It's sad but we can always find new friends,' Porthos answered with a grin.

'And to be honest, he was a little moody,' Aramis chimed as D'Artagnan, Porthos and Tréville nodded.

'One more thing,' D'Artagnan spoke for the first time in a while. 'We want Milady.'

'She too has to account for her crimes,' Tréville added.

'She's yours,' Richelieu had just escaped an execution and Milady would only hinder him now. 'She is of no further use to me.'

Richelieu watched them leave as his heartrate started to slow. He had come extremely close to being arrested and executed. The Queen would always wield this power over him and so would the musketeers. He could only hope that Milady would find a way to kill them all. Athos was already gone.

No, Athos wasn't gone, he sighed as he finally sat in his chair. Aramis, Porthos and Captain Tréville would never allow D'Artagnan to remain a musketeer if that was true. They had planned this very well. Milady herself had also been played. The pretend shooting, the funeral, D'Artagnan coming to him so that he could relay the information about the non-existent letter and confirm their suspicions.

'Well played gentlemen,' Richelieu said to himself quietly as he poured some brandy. He knew that he wasn't safe and would have to be careful in his approaches now. He also knew that the Queen would not want to upset the King unless she felt she had to.

Richelieu was surprised to hear from his spies that Milady wasn't dead but had left Paris. She had concocted an ambush which had clearly been led by imbeciles, in Richelieu's opinion, as all of the musketeers had survived. Athos had apparently shown mercy to his estranged wife which Richelieu secretly thought the musketeer would come to regret.

* * *

A week or so passed and Richelieu noticed the constant looks Queen Anne sent his way. It made him uncomfortable to know that she held an axe over his neck permanently. He tried to shake off the looks as well as the slightly smug look Captain Tréville often sent his way. The Captain and his musketeers would always remember.

When the Red Guard Captain entered his office in haste Richelieu deliberately stopped him with a flourish of his hand. It always did well for men to remember their place. However, when he was told that the King wanted to him about 'a matter of great importance' Richelieu wondered whether the Queen had finally decided to tell Louis the truth about the attempt on her life.

He tried to counter it as he had always thought the Queen would keep her word. His unease didn't abate when he saw the presence of the musketeers. Those musketeers.

'I never expected this Cardinal. Not after so long,' the King stated with seriousness that made the Cardinal feel slightly sick with fear. The Queen was staring at him as well. 'The Queen is with child.' Louis' beam lit up the room while Queen Anne continued to stare at the Cardinal. Her look very clear. 'I am not barren'.

Richelieu felt a wave of relief rush over him. The Queen would be unlikely to divulge his secret now and another child, which would hopefully survive, was a great gift. He was very aware of the irony, as was the Queen.

Richelieu found himself wandering the corridors. It seemed that the darkness surrounding him had lifted and he now hoped that the future of France would be secure. Unfortunately, his mind had other ideas. It was three months since the attempt on the Queen's life and Louis had been raging about the lack of intimacy between himself and his wife. Richelieu tried to shake the thought but, as with most thoughts, it would not go away.

He hadn't been watching where he was going and found himself in the Queen's apartments. There he saw it. The unmistakable form of the musketeer Aramis kissing the Queen's hand. Richelieu thought back to Adèle and how Aramis had wooed her. Adèle had died declaring her love the musketeer and Richelieu was well aware of his reputation. Surely not.

The Queen looked slightly surprised to see him as he congratulated her and Aramis' longing look after her did not go unnoticed. Of course, it would be very difficult to prove and would cause havoc if his suspicions were true. Was Aramis the father of the child that the Queen carried? It wasn't as preposterous as it may have first seemed.

Richelieu returned to his office. It was true that this could be the advantage he needed over the Queen. Place them back on level ground so to speak. Richelieu knew that the paternity of the baby could work in his favour but proving it would be difficult. He doubted either party would just admit it!

His thoughts turned to Louis, the young King that he considered to practically be his son. France would suffer without an heir. Perhaps it would be best to not pursue the matter, at least until a second child was born. The child may even be a girl and that would mean that she would not inherit the throne and there would be no problem. Only a son in France could rule as sovereign.

He sighed and poured himself a brandy. Only time would tell the best course of action. For now he was safe and France was his first priority. Could a musketeer's bastard son rule France having been brought up as the son of King Louis XIII be the best option? Right now, Richelieu didn't know. Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N: These will be slowing down for a while but any other short prompts will be added here when they are ready. :)  
**


	14. Grimaud

**This one is about Grimaud. The obsession Grimaud seemed to have with Athos was intriguing so the first part suggests that they have met before. The second part continues on and gives, hopefully, a bit more depth to Grimaud's character and mtives.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Grimaud watched from the trees. The peasants were standing up to them. Why? For what reason? These people had always been slaves to their masters and now they were resisting a different rule?

Grimaud watched as other soldiers fell and could not understand the resistance they faced. He looked along the line and noticed something. He had been coming here and watching these people for his master so he knew every face in Pinon. But now there were new faces. Grimaud watched again as he realised that these men were soldier's in the King's army. Not just soldiers, Musketeers, said to be the best of them all.

There were four, no five men here that he had not seen before.  
'That one is the Comte,' Baron Renard muttered in his ear and indicated the man he had heard be called Athos. 'Take him out.'

The Comte, now known as Athos, was Grimaud's target and yet he felt that today he would not prevail. The other men were clearly able and appeared good friends while the oldest was barking out orders. Clearly a leader of men.

Grimaud watched from the side-lines as it became clear that this was a fool's fight. The Musketeers, along with the luck of the peasants, were sure to be victorious.

When the Baron's son was killed the fight was truly over. Grimaud watched the camaraderie between the musketeers and how they united for a cause that really wasn't their own. Men who were wasted in fighting for a king that didn't deserve them.

Grimaud's eyes locked on Athos once more. They would meet again, of that he was certain.

* * *

For five years Grimaud had moved from place to place, serving men he would rather kill. Actually, he did a lot of killing for those pompous gits and received very little thanks.

Throughout all that time the face of the Comte de la Fère continued to haunt him. Athos was a man he hadn't killed and vowed to do so. He needed the peace and most likely he would find the other men with him and could dispose of them all together.

After serving many idiots, the war presented a new opportunity. He had never loved his country or his King and quite frankly thought that most nobles deserved to die.

He had found an unlikely ally in Governor Feron. The man needed opium for his crumbling spine and that was where their paths had crossed. His place in the court and hatred of his brother were truly valuable.

The baby Marcheaux thought himself a tough man but Grimaud showed him how justice should be dispensed. If only he would stop going on about the woman in charge of the Musketeer garrison. His complaints were becoming tiring. She was only a woman and women were weak.

Grimaud learnt that Tréville, who had been Captain of the Musketeers, was now Minister and Louis favoured him according to Feron. Athos, there was that name again, was now the Captain of the Musketeers.

The King's finest fighting force were battling at the front. Where Athos went it was likely the others did too. He had heard rumours of the 'Inseparables' but interestingly one of them, Aramis, was said to have left. Although, many accounts said otherwise.

Feron had finally extracted the information from Tréville, Aramis had indeed resigned his commission but Tréville wouldn't reveal where the former musketeer had gone.

It did not matter for Athos was his target. The others would just be a nice present after Athos' death. He learned that the darker man was Porthos while the youngest was D'Artagnan. It was D'Artagnan's wife that ran the Musketeer garrison. Interesting but Athos was the goal.

Gunpowder was the weapon to help Spain against France in this bloody war. It also got a fair price from the enemy. Grimaud found that the Musketeers were stationed near Douai, a perfect place to ambush weapons and gunpowder. Now he only needed a traitor in their ranks.

General Lantier had been easy to threaten. How the weak man ever became a General Grimaud would never know. Probably noble connections. The thought disgusted him.

The gunpowder was to be ambushed on the route specified by the General. If Athos was on the battlefield Grimaud hoped Athos would be alive long enough for the Captain to meet his end by his sword.

The gunpowder never arrived and Grimaud was furious. He made his way into the camp where the General thought he was safe. He wasn't. The General said he didn't know where the gunpowder was but Grimaud reminded him of the price of failure by slicing his right third and fourth fingers off. The General's wail was music to Grimauds ears. He had his men take the General with them.

Grimaud looked at the bloody battlefield and could see the French victory. The Musketeer victory. Athos' victory.

He walked through the bodies that the crows were already feasting on and noticed a ring that he plucked from the dead man. He felt eyes on him and turned. A silhouette in the distance. He would know that form anywhere. Yes, Athos. I'm coming for you.

Grimaud knew he still needed the gunpowder and set off to retrieve it. He left his men to deal with it and decided to take shelter in the monastery nearby. Apparently, a monk and some children had seen them but he couldn't care less.

He went to meet the Spanish buyers but when he returned he found the gunpowder had been taken. The big musketeer, Porthos, was driving the wagon and a monk, no wait, Aramis! was shooting barrels towards them. Was Aramis in the monastery the whole time?!

In the end the gunpowder exploded and was of no use to anyone. Porthos and Aramis were laughing as they lay on the ground while Athos and D'Artagnan were no doubt at the monastery but now was not the time. This was no longer about only Athos. This was now about the four of them. All four had to die.

Grimaud tried to push the Musketeers from his thoughts as the grain was stolen. This plan would work. He had heard rumours that Athos and his friends had returned and Feron confirmed that Aramis was with them.

They would not win. Yet, somehow they did. Grimaud knew that only Athos could identify him as the others had not seen him clearly, he made sure of that.

He decided to look at them face to face and congratulated them on their success. He analysed their faces and made sure he would never forget them. As he had seen in Pinon they were a unit that would be difficult to break. Athos appeared to recognise him but couldn't place him, yet. The others had no idea that he had been watching them.

Grimaud resolved that he would kill them if it was the last thing he did. He didn't care how he got there. These men had to die!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this idea of Grimaud's obsession with Athos. :)  
**


End file.
